Strange Encounters
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: Shion was ecstatic, his eyes shown bright in the sun making them look like rubies. This was the first time he was going on a trip, let alone with his boyfriend.


The summer sun was shining bright, the sky was blue, not a cloud in the sky, it was a scenery straight out of a movie. Shion was ecstatic, his eyes shown bright in the sun making them look like rubies. This was the first time he was going on a trip, let alone with his boyfriend. Shion always felt a bit jealous of Nezumi because of his travels but never dared to admit it. After hours of nagging and pleading him, Shion had finally convinced Nezumi to take him along. The train was about to reach its destination and Nezumi was getting his stuff ready.

"Hey, Shion! Stop daydreaming and get your things. I'm not going to wait for you once we reach Tokyo."

Shion didn't really listen to him, he was too busy looking outside the window at the terrain in front of him. The closer they reached to Tokyo the denser the buildings became. This was all new for Shion, he had never stepped foot outside of No.6, well except the West block, but that was it. He was feeling hyper and anxious at the same time. At the train station there was a sea of people, Shion felt lost so he clung onto Nezumi so he wouldn't lose him. Nezumi felt his unease and gave out a little laugh.

"I thought you were happy to travel and discover the world, see and try new things…" he teased him.

"I-I- I am, it's just that… well I didn't believe that there would be so many people gathered in one place. You have traveled so it's not new to you, don't tease me ok?"

Shion punched lightly Nezumi's arm. Nezumi loved to tease him, and he did at every chance he got. After leaving their stuff at the hotel they decided to head to the centre of the city. It was a lot for Shion to take in. There were so many noises and smells, people walking fast going to their jobs, the city seemed to be alive.

"This place is amazing! Look at all these lights, it's so fascinating!"

Shion was like a little kid. He got excited by the smallest of things and was curious to learn more. Nezumi loved that about him. He looked at the white-haired boy next to him and smiled at him. He loved seeing him happy and now he got to do one of the things he loved the most with Shion, travelling.

"Have you ever been to Tokyo, Nezumi?

"Hhhhm? Uum no, this is my first time."

"Good!"

"Why is that good?"

"Because, this way we can explore and discover its secrets together!"

"Hmp" he sighed at his over-enthusiastic boyfriend.

As they were having a stroll, they passed by a small bookstore. Shion wanted to get something for Nezumi to show his gratitude.

"Hey, I'll just be a second, I'm going to that bookshop over there." he said as he left Nezumi's side. Nezumi, though, didn't hear him over the noise of the crowd around them and so continued to walk. After a few minutes passed he realized Shion wasn't with him anymore.

 _Tsk… where the hell did this little airhead run off to? I told him to stick with me so he doesn't get lost. Does he even listen to me when I talk? ... What a bother…_

Nezumi started to look at the crowd to see if he could see that white-haired idiot. After all how hard was it to find someone with white hair? They weren't that common. As he pushed his way through the crowd he finally spotted the white-haired moron. He started walking faster so as to not lose him again.

"There you are! Do you even listen to me when I speak? I told you not to wander off alone… Tsk you are a lot to handle!" he said sounding annoyed and placing a firm grip on his shoulder and turning him to face him. What he saw though was not the face of a scared Shion. No the man in front of him did not have a scar, he did not have those bright red eyes. His hair was white as Shion's but not as messy and he was caring with him a red parasol…

"Oh… um excuse me… I... thought you were someone el-"

Before he could finish his sentence and take his hand off the stranger he felt something sharp against his back.

"Take your hands off him. Now."

Nezumi obeyed although his anger has visible in his eyes. With the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the offender's weapon. It looked like a katana.

 _Are you serious? A katana? In the middle of the street? What is up with this guy?_

It seemed that the strange man with the white hair read his mind and smiled. Ok, this was creepy. His smile was just like Shion's, idiotic. That was the only word he could describe it. They also kind of looked alike…

"It's ok Kuroh, you can put that away, he didn't mean any harm." Said the man with a goofy smile on his face. The person, who was apparently named Kuroh, sheathed his katana immediately with a swift move of his long arm.

"I apologize for my friend, he is a bit… overprotective. My name is Isana Yashiro but you may call me Shiro."

"Well I don't apologize, no one touches a King like that!" said Kuroh with an annoyed tone in his voice."

"A what? A King? Are you crazy? You are the one walking around with a katana!"

"Ahahaha never mind what he said hehehe" Shiro laughed awkwardly while placing his hand behind his head.

"Heeeeeey Neeezumiiii!"

Shion was running towards him waving his hand. As he reached closer he stopped abruptly.

"What is going on he-" He didn't finish as his gaze fell upon Shiro.

"We look alike!" They both said pointing at each other and burst out laughing. Nezumi and Kuroh just stood there watching them completely confused.

Then Shion turned and faced Nezumi and Kuroh.

"You two look alike too! This is so weird!"

"Huh?! I look nothing like that moron!" said Nezumi in his annoyed voice.

"For once I agree with you, I have nothing in common with a stupid id- HEY! Who do you think you're calling a moron!?"

Shiro and Shion both sighed at the sight of the two bickering.

"By the way I'm Shiro! Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Shion!"

"I'm sorry for Kuroh he is a bit stubborn at times!"

"It's ok, Nezumi is the same…he is a bit hot tempered." Shion blussed.

"So, are you two from around here?"

"No, we decided to do some travelling and ended up here…"

"You must be very good friends to travel for so long together!"

"He he he… uum well you see, we're not exactly…friends…." Now Shion was as red as Shiro's parasol.

"Ooooh! I see! I didn't mean to ask so many questions."

At this point Nezumi and Kuroh were holding each other's collars ready for a fight.

"I think we should break them off before they hurt each other." Sighed Shion.

Shiro nodded his head in agreement and headed with Shion to the two hot tempered tall man. Without a warning Shiro hits Kuroh on the head with his parasol and Shion hit Nezumi with a book he had just bought for him.

"What the…?" they both enquired rubbing their aching heads.

"I think it's time you two stopped fighting like little girls." Announced Shiro with a strong voice, it wasn't a request but a demand.

Both of them stopped immediately but their egos were hurt as they didn't get the chance to finish what they had started.

After having calmed down and reflecting on their childish behavior, a mechanical voice was heard from somewhere close. Kuroh had taken out his recorder and played one of his late master's poems. All three of them looked at him in surprise, "CREEPY!" .


End file.
